


Nighttime Flight

by SoarHighFox



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Horses, Less than 1000 words, Nighttime, Pegasus - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Underground adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoarHighFox/pseuds/SoarHighFox
Summary: Sarah has a fear of heights, and isn't super comfortable around horses. Jareth, being royalty, is going to have to show her that fear has reasons to be conquered. Short fluff story.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Kudos: 31





	Nighttime Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think!
> 
> Just a fun story I had pop into my head.

“If I die, I’m going to haunt you,” Sarah huffed, somewhat annoyed with this predicament. Jareth chuckled soft to himself at her words.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you, just trust me, precious,” he told her, leading her over to the gorgeous pegasus that was impatiently snorting as the two neared.

Sarah followed him stiffly with each step towards the magnificent black stallion. His coat sparkled like obsidian, almost as if stars were trapped beneath the fur. Strong muscles rippled through his coat, and puffed a breeze into the air as his wings twitched with anticipation.

“Jareth, I haven’t been around horses much,” she admitted to her nervously, worrying her lip between her teeth. Jareth looked down at her, now stopped next to the majestic beast.

“And?” he prompted further.

“And I’m not a fan of heights.” Sarah shifted her weight uneasily, watching Jareth fiddle with the special saddle’s cinches. He flashed her a toothy grin and took her hand in his, pressing it against the fine, soft hairs along the stallion’s neck.

She pet the horse, although it didn’t do much in the way of assuaging her trepidation.

“And when, my love, has your fear of something really stopped you from trying it anyway?” he teased, recalling in his mind how more often than not his darling’s impulsiveness generally led the way in her decisions.

She said nothing, watching quietly as Jareth mounted astride the winged horse then offered his hand to her.

“I promise precious, it’s one of the most exhilarating feelings in the universe! Nothing will happen,” he said carefully placing her in front of himself in the saddle, readjusting slightly to better accommodate his steed’s powerful wings.

“Not while I’m right here behind you,” the Goblin King said confidently, pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head, hoping to ease some of the trembles Sarah still had.

Unlike the royal highney pressed behind her, Sarah had little to no experience around horses at all, let alone fictitious Pegasus (at least in the Aboveground). Occasionally, she had ridden a pony at the county fair when she was little, but nothing else. When she’d told Jareth of her lack of experience with the animals, the king had insisted that they remedy that, since they were one of the more common and useful forms of travel through not only his kingdom, but travels to distant ones as well. 

In short, now she was here, astride the Goblin King’s most treasured steed and he was going to show her just what it meant to be a horseman in the Underground.

Wrapping one arm securely around her waist, Jareth gently asked for his mount to start onward. Sarah’s breath hitched as he didn’t wait for her to necessarily adjust to the speed, but instead urged the Pegasus faster on. Within moments, Sarah saw out of the corner of her eye the large, impossibly powerful wings begin to beat down against the air; her heart fluttered just as nervously. 

Jareth’s arm tightened a bit more against her, and Sarah could feel the wind whipping over her ears viciously; her eyes shut instinctively. She felt the world moving swiftly around her, and felt her stomach drop.

“Sarah,” the gentle rumble of his voice came close to her ear.

“Sarah, open your eyes.”

Her knuckles were white on the goblin leather horn in front of her, tense and possibly quite terrified. Even in the aboveground she had avoided planes for the same fear. But one second passed, then another, and the wind wasn’t swirling around as it had been before. She cautiously opened her eyes, forcing herself to only look straight, and keep her control far away from glancing below.

Jareth smirked, feeling her gasp as he knew she’d finally opened her eyes.

The world was dark around them, the night sky stretching endlessly. And in front of them, Sarah could see naught but millions of stars around them, the Underground’s cosmos laid out before her eyes. They were flying too high for Sarah to see the ground, and she felt herself ease and relax into the fluid motion of the horses’ rhythm. She could feel the stallion’s powerful muscles with each stroke he used to fly, steering them in whatever direction took Jareth’s fancy. It felt like riding a wave, the rise and fall with each beat of the wings, the freedom of movement in anyway at all with no restrictions around them. She felt a flutter in her core as her excitement grew and her anxiety lessened.

Jareth felt her grip relax on the saddle, finally allowing some blood flow into her hands again.

“This is incredible,” Sarah said, perhaps slightly breathless in exhilaration.

“Want to see more?” he asked, and without warning, abruptly dove down towards the unseen earth below.

Sarah screamed, and gripped the saddle far more tightly, Jareth’s arm never wavered from her middle as they fell; her stomach rising into her throw somewhat.

When they leveled out, Sarah could see they were flying in the largest valley she’d every seen, waterfalls rising hundreds of into the air, emitting an eerie blue nocturnal glow, the likes of which she’d never dreamed of.

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest. They were flying more slowly, more evenly now. Jareth smiled as he felt Sarah relax back against him.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” she told him absently.

“Because it’s too far for you to make on a foot’s journey in a timely manner. All the more reason horses are useful for here,” he answered, taking his hand off the reins to brush his precious’ hair to one side, leaning his chin against her shoulder.

“I think I might be opening up to the idea of learning how to ride them, if it’ll take me to places like this.”

He smiled and moved his hands to the reins of the obsidian Pegasus once more.

“Would you like to see more?”


End file.
